


Try Again

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter sitting on Tony's cock while he studies, and whenever he gets too distracted, Tony just jerks his hips and orders him to focus even though that's pretty much impossible.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked if I'd ever do a cockwarming fic and someone asked me to write it. So, first attempt.
> 
> Additional tags cause I wasn't sure how to add these: attempt at stomach bulge kink but just shy of (ugh), taking pictures
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181503067293/starker-smut-try-again))

“Sweetheart, you're doing it again,” Tony chastised gently.

Peter took a deep but shaky breath, intentionally relaxing his muscles. He was seated on Tony's lap, in the small little kitchenette. In front of him on the table, his textbook had been open on the same page for the last thirty minutes. The worksheet next to it was barely filled in.

His concentration was shot and it was thanks to the man with him. The man that was currently balls deep inside his ass.

Peter's cock twitched, a reminder that there were other, more enjoyable things they could be doing. But Tony had been adamantly refusing to do anything with him until he finished his work.

Peter had made a bet.

“I can't concentrate with you just there, sir,” Peter had complained earlier.

“I can always leave,” Tony suggested, “If you're busy, you shouldn't have told me to come over.”

“No!” Peter immediately rejected the thought. Their schedules were always so hectic and it was difficult to meet up sometimes. And Peter having the apartment all to himself? He hadn't wanted to waste the chance.

“You should just let me have it,” Peter told him, “Maybe… Maybe if you give it to me, I won't be so distracted cause…”

“Baby,” Tony said with a teasing smile, “I think me fucking you while you're trying to concentrate is the last thing you need.”

“Not… Not fucking, but like– Maybe just keeping it inside me?” Peter suggested.

“You want to try cockwarming,” Tony said with an arch of his brow.

Peter's face grew so warm but he bit his lip and nodded, eyes defiant with barely concealed want.

“I can handle it,” Peter said, already pressing close to the older man. “Please… Let me try? And this way you get something out of it too. Please, daddy?”

Tony had always found it difficult to resist Peter when he actually begged so the older man agreed with some reluctance. He didn't let Peter touch him though.

“Too much of a risk for distractions,” Tony said when he took his cock out. Peter's eyes had gone straight to it, his lips parted and ready to fall to his knees.

Tony's eyes darkened, watching him as a large, calloused hand stroked his cock to full hardness. “You sure you wanna take this bet, kid?”

Peter couldn't even speak, just nodded a little too fast.

“Fine, give me the lube.”

And that was how Peter ended up in this most delicious torture.

The initial burn of Tony's cock stretching him open was well worth any promise he made. The deal was to continue working, to finish up his assignment with as little mistakes as possible. Tony's chest pressed against his back, the older man's Stark pad propped up just beyond Peter's assignments.

Tony's screen was split into different partitions, each window showing schematics and documents, but Peter scarcely noticed. He could barely pay attention to his own work, let alone try to peek at what Tony was looking at.

He couldn't help playing with it, testing the older man's reserves. Tony's cock filled him up just right… Just the right size and thickness. The girth was just wide enough that Peter still struggled to take it every time. That first thrust always left him breathless, his hole protesting at the stretch. But once he got used to being so open, it felt glorious. Amazing.

And the way Tony's cock felt when he was actually fucking Peter with it… The boy could just drool thinking about how good it'd feel once he got the stupid assignment done.

It felt amazing to be so full of his lover's cock. His hand snuck down from the table, pressing against his lower stomach. He had to bite his lip because he knew Tony's cock was right… there… His muscles tensed, squeezing down on the thick column of flesh inside him. Knowing that Tony would reprimand him again, Peter gave up and shuddered. Just the minuscule amount of friction he got from the movement felt good...

“Oh–!” Peter gasped when Tony gave him a rough jerk or his hips. It was fast and sudden, the older man barely withdrawing before shoving back in.

Peter saw stars and he immediately squirmed, wanting more. He whimpered when Tony swatted his thigh. The sudden sting surprised him more than it hurt.

When Tony leaned forward, his cock shifted inside him. Peter's chin dropped to his chest, breathing ragged when it brushed against his sensitive insides. His grip tightened on the pencil in his hand, the wood creaking beneath his fingers.

“Baby… You've only done two problems,” Tony whispered in his ear. The hot puff of air was the last straw and Peter dropped the pencil. He leaned back against Tony's embrace, an arm curving around the older man's neck.

“Mm… Can you fuck me a little?” Peter asked breathlessly. His hips were already shifting in place, his sensitive hole squeezing tight around Tony's cock. “Just a little… I just need a little...”

The warm, amused chuckle gave him hope that Tony would, but no, the older man was merciless. He placed another pencil in Peter's hand, intentionally dragging his limp hand back to the unanswered sheet.

“That's for later, kid,” Tony whispered in his ear. “How about you be the good little cockwarmer you said you'd be and finish your work, hmm? I still have a couple more documents to look at.”

Peter bit his lip.

“Please, daddy…” Peter murmured. He put more emphasis on his movements, letting the cock inside him drag against his insides as he shifted about. “Can't think… Just want you to fill me up even more… Want to be bred full with your come…”

Sharp teeth nipped his ear, a warning.

“Finish up, baby boy,” Tony told him firmly, “Then I'll fuck this tight ass of yours until you're crying for it.”

The boy shuddered at the promise. Tony always fucked him so good, but there was something in his tone that had Peter shivering. So with a jerky nod of his head, Peter tried to concentrate. Keyword being, tried.

It was almost impossible. He was often distracted, eyes slipping shut as he savored the fullness stretching his insides. When he got too distracted, Tony would fuck him back into obedience. Well, not technically. Every jerk of his hips would have Peter crying out, desperate for more friction, for more of Tony's cock.

But Tony would deny him, stilling and promising such filthy things if only Peter would _behave_.

He'd hold Peter down by his hips, his cock twitching inside its tight little home. Peter would whimper and try to move, but Tony wouldn't let him.

The things he whispered into the boy's ear only made things both better and worse for Peter.

It gave Peter something to look for, but God, was he impatient.

“You think this is any better for me?” Tony breathed, “You're so fucking tight… I just want to bend you over this table… Fuck this slutty hole of yours until you come all over the table. Or maybe I'll just come inside you, hmm? Leave you aching and used, hard little cock weeping for me? ”

Peter wasn't even capable of a coherent sentence, only showing his desperation through his actions. He whimpered at the thought of Tony using him as he liked and then leaving. It gave him a delicious thrill, the image so clear in his mind… Sprawled on the floor with the older man's come leaking out of his abused hole…

Part of him wanted it, but the other wanted what Tony promised.

“Okay, daddy…”

He did every problem, mind wandering but forced back into focus by his sheer strength of will or his desire to get fucked like Tony promised. His writing was shaky but the answers were correct. He wouldn't put it past Tony to deny him if he thought Peter didn't put any actual effort.

Tony must've been watching because as soon as he got to the last question, the older man started to kiss and lick his neck.

“Tony…” Peter moaned. He felt his lover's cock twitch inside him and was sorely tempted to write any answer.

“So close, baby,” Tony murmured against his skin, “You can do it…”

His eyes were glazed over and didn't want to focus but he made them. Numbers, words, the pulse of Tony's cock in his body… Equations… The rough scratch of Tony's goatee on his neck… Numbers…

He shuddered when he felt the wet slide of Tony's tongue. His fingers scribbled the answer, a sloppy scrawl that was barely legible but oh! It must've been enough because Tony shoved the items aside and strong hands lifted him from the man's cock.

Peter cried out in dismay, feeling Tony's cock slip out of his hole. His insides felt so glaringly empty after being spread apart for so long. But he barely had a moment to notice it before Tony was pressing back inside.

The table dug into his stomach but he was too busy crying out, a moaning mess as his stretched hole was fucked just the way he wanted. Hard and fast, Tony's fingers caught in his hair, pulling him back so that his back was arched.

“Good boy…” Tony growled in his ear. “Such a good cockwarmer for daddy…”

“Mm!” Peter agreed with a moan. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes from the rough treatment but he loved it. The rough thrusts had Tony's cockhead crashing into his prostate, making Peter shamelessly groan in pleasure. His hands were fists against the table as he was fucked.

After waiting for so long, getting fucked like this was exactly what he wanted. Tony was in control and he went at it, plowing into Peter's insides with little reserve.

Harsh hands pulled his hips back a bit before Tony started palming his hard cock, jerking him off with expertise.

“C'mon, baby,” Tony purred, “Wanna feel you squeeze around me, wanna feel you come…”

Peter whimpered but he was defenseless. The thick cock assaulting his insides and Tony's hand jerking him off was more than enough to have him spilling in his hand. He let out a low groan, balls pulled tight as he did so.

He collapsed against the table, cheek pressed against the cool surface as Tony picked up the pace. His hips smacked against Peter's ass, the thrusts becoming sloppy and hurried.

“Gonna come inside you,” Tony hissed while Peter, “gonna fill you up with a nice thick load. Keep that needy hole of yours full with me until I fuck you again.”

“Oh– Please,” Peter begged, “Want it, daddy, wanna be full of your come…”

Tony grunted in reply. Peter felt the moment he came. It was the stutter of his hips and the low groan of completion, the pulsing of the older man's cock as he shot deep inside of Peter's body.

“Ah…” Peter hissed, muscles clenching down hard, trying to milk every drop out. “Give it to me...”

He whimpered when he felt some of it spill out, leaking down his thighs even as Tony's cock gave a last twitch inside him. Tony's hand pressed against his back when the man made to pull out. Peter held so very still when he did, obeying the older man's silent order.

“Beautiful,” Tony said behind him. A thumb brushed against his fucked open hole, a finger dipping in. “I love seeing you full of me…”

“Wish I could see,” Peter murmured. He shivered just imagining what he must look like.

To Peter's surprise, Tony reached for Peter's phone on the table. His eyes grew wide, but he immediately reached back, holding himself open. Displaying his used hole.

The click of the camera had Peter shuddering, a delicious thrill shooting through his body. His cock gave a twitch of interest.

He turned around on wobbling legs, taking his phone back. His eyes grew wide at the image there, his ass cheeks pink and his fucked hole on display. It was raw looking and deep pink, the rim a bit puffy from use. But what he loved about the picture the most was how sloppy his hole looked. Like Tony had been fucking him for a good while, filling him up until it leaked out of him.

“Beautiful,” Tony repeated, kissing the top of his head.

His muscles clenched, already missing the fullness of Tony's cock inside him.

“Can we do it again?” Peter asked, “All my assignments are done… I’ll do better this time...”

“Hmm…” Tony hummed, “Fine, this time I want your mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
